


One Night Only

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-14
Updated: 2007-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: During Bill and Fleur's wedding, Hermione ponders the importance of love.





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

 

One Night Only

By AmieAM

 

_"I have no doubt that I could love you forever_

_The only trouble is, you really don't have the time"_

 

" _One night only_ , this thought continually went through Hermione's mind as she sat next to Ron, watching the couples dance to a song that sounded unusually sad for a wedding.  Listening to the lyrics, she realized that for most of the couples dancing in front of her, this could be their only chance to be together.  Fleur had chosen the summer solstice for her wedding, stating that the night has its own special kind of magic.  Hermione had to agree; as she swore, she could feel a special crackle of ancient magic.  She glanced at the boy, _No_ she thought, _the man_ sitting next to her.  He looked so handsome today in his new robes, but now with his white dress shirt clinging to him in the heat he looked positively edible. _It's a good thing that Mrs. Weasley can't perform legilimency,_ Hermione thought to herself.  _What would she think of the thoughts I am having about her youngest son._   "Would you like to umm...you know dance?" Ron said so quickly, she had to pause for a moment to realize what he had said.  Her heart was beating so fast that the only answer she could give was to reach out and grasp his hand tightly.  As they made their way through the crowd of dancers, the words of the singer surrounded her filling her heart and her soul,

 

" _Something so right has got no chance to live_

_So let's forget about chances, it's one night I will give_ "

 

She glanced at the dancers around her: Harry and Ginny clung to one other as if memorizing this moment for the long days ahead, Tonks' grip looked painfully tight on Remus' hand, and  Fleur was gently touching the healing scars on Bill's face as if to pray that this would be the worst they would have to endure.  All around her, couples seemed to be holding on to this moment for as long as possible, as if hoping that this particular solstice would never end.  Everyone at this festive occasion knew that if not for the wards that the Weasley men had secured, Voldemort and his Death Eaters could very well become very unwelcome guests.  

 

If they truly had only a few precious nights like this left, Hermione planned to make the most of it.  She was tired of the fighting, the crying, and most of all, the waiting.  Since she had met Ronald Weasley, she knew that he was someone she would never be able to let go of, and since she was fifteen, Hermione had longed to hear from Ron that his true feelings for her were more than friendship.  But, now she didn't need to hear the words.  She could see exactly what he was feeling every time she looked into his sky blue eyes.  She could hear the longing in his voice every time he said her name.  At the very least, she knew that Ron fancied her, and she knew that she, Hermione Granger, was head over heels in love with Ronald Bilius Weasley.  Hermione steeled her nerve; with danger all around them, she could no longer wait for him to make a move.  She knew in her heart of hearts that this was her moment.  She slowly ran her hands up Ron's strong arms to tangle her fingers through his thick mane of fiery hair.  Hermione felt rather than heard the low growl that came from deep within Ron's chest and could sense his fingers gripping her waist tighter.  In the back of her mind, she thought that this would either be the greatest moment of her life, or the worst, but regardless, it would be a decision that she would never regret.  Tugging gently, she pulled his face down until their lips met in the softest of kisses.  She heard a gentle sigh before feeling his tongue softly brush against her bottom lip to deepen their kiss.  When she opened up to his fabulous kiss, she knew that no matter what happened to them in their future, no matter what adventures they may share, one night with Ronald Weasley would never be enough.  

 

 

Based on the song "One Night Only" from the musical The Dreamgirls.

 

 

 

 


End file.
